Saber, Hero and M-NUva vs. Arbiter and Secret
Deathwalker13000: "...Now I have achieved the power to become a god! Thanks to your efforts, Hero. Now, your usefulness is no longer required. You both are now an obstacle. And obstacles are meant to be removed..." Saber-X1138: Wow. I thought, as a villain, you might actually have been worth something. But it seems that you really are just a force of destruction and hatred. -Watches- Thesecret1070: Ooh! Big fight coming! Yay! Hee-Hee. -growing angry- Arbiter: "...destruction?!? Hatred?!? Those whom I destroyed deserved their fate! I didn't want this...but I have to do it!" -calming down- "But thanks to you, Hero, you have assisted me in my plan to destroy all corrupt worlds and replace them with perfect, law-abiding ones. Imagine- a universe without wars, where civilizations wave the banner of peace. Those corrupt worlds are like a disease- a disease that must be removed, to ensure the prosperity of peaceful worlds." Neon: The fact you believe that you're actually doing the right thing is proof enough of your mental instability. And how did I assist you? Neon: You simply cannot judge vast areas of civilization based on terrible things that have happened in the past. These can be caused by small groups of individuals, not the entire people as a whole. Your judgment is flawed, Deathwalker, whether you think it is or not....it is very......biased....and overgeneralizing...... Arbiter: "...I have seen the corruption of these worlds...their species fight each other merely off prejudices. They wage wars fueled by greed. I spare worlds where the majority is moral. The evils these worlds possess pose a threat to those worlds which are moral. Arbiter: "Now... Hero, you have helped me by unlocking the power of Chaos. I had already mastered the power of Order... hence my emotionless state... but I needed violence to erupt among the chosen beings. Yes. I'm talking about all of you. I created an arena, where you all battled each other and began to awaken this power. They fought, but I needed a Hero. And I found the perfect one...you. Your sense of Justice combined with the fiery anger that fuels your heart... It was a perfect Balance. And that is the power I had to obtain. Combine Order and Chaos- and Balance is created." Neon: Do you really believe that the majority of this world is immoral? (*Saber-X begins to walk slowly around his opponent, preparing for battle.*) Arbiter: "...very...much...so." (*Deathwalker eyes Saber, knowing he is about to attack*) Arbiter: "Do you honestly think you can overcome the power of Balance? Let me warn you... I am one with the force of Balance. Attacking me will throw your world into Chaos." Neon: It will already be thrown into Chaos if your ultimate goal somehow works, along with other worlds you plan to unjustly destroy......I do not believe that you weigh the consequences of your actions in this universe....you are creating enemies as we speak by destroying countless life forms who do not deserve your judgment. I do not have to overcome the power of Balance; I simply have to defeat you. I control this world's elements, and therefore, its fate. (*Saber-X continues to walk and takes a deep breath.*) (*Arbiter laughs*) Arbiter: "You control nothing. This is such big talk for one as small as yourself. And you are correct- but you attack me, you create a quicker end for this world by immediately throwing it into Chaos. Since I have mastered Balance, I am attuned to the forces of the universe. Do you think you can take me on? I am waiting... Arbiter: "Oh, and if you actually controlled the world's fate like you said, why haven't you taken it over yet, villain? And do not presume to put me to the same question- I had only recently determined this world to be corrupt." Neon: You are a fool for underestimating me....I feel that your overconfidence will be your ultimate downfall. I can almost foresee it.... you are a corrupt and evil villain; you are not creating perfect worlds, you are only creating ones with more chaos and violence due to your foolish actions. And I, choose not to dominate this world, rather, I am at one with it; it is my ally. Arbiter: "Ah... but this is very interesting! So you aren't the 'big-bad' villain that we all make you out to be?" Arbiter: That big and bad villain would be you, my friend...I only destroy enemies who are in my way, or keep me from obtaining more power.....yes, POWER....and in this case, you are in my way, so I have no choice but to deal with you personally, as well as Hero. (*Throws off his cape*) Hero Forever: HA! You DO wear a cape!! Neon: And......? (*Saber-X looks over at Hero*) Hero: Stupid villains! I told you that the only way you may beat me is if you exploit my weakness! If you don't do that, you'll never win against me! Now, feel the true power of a hero! -Hero Forever is enveloped in a massive red, fiery aura of power- Hero: Haaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Arbiter: "...Your heart is like fire...when enraged, it consumes all in it's way...including your own judgement. Yes, Hero. Feel your rage burn. Let it envelop you, and see just how blind you are." (*Saber-X draws fire from Hero's aura to increase his power, and his eyes glow*) Neon: "Anger is my ally; it gives me focus....makes me stronger..." Arbiter: "Yes...it does...but I wonder Saber... can you hold such tremendous power? Can you hold back the wildfire that blazes in your heart? Or will it consume your soul? I can feel it emanating from you. It ignites your very conscious like lightning to a forest parched by drought. Your anger will burn you alive." Neon: "I know the extent of my own power, Deathwalker; I have battled thousands of enemies in the past, few who were formidable enough to put up a fight against me, gaining experience and utilizing anger each time....so don't lecture me about anger..." Arbiter: "Very well. If you think you know all there is to know about anger, hit me. Give it your best. I'm waiting. Are you angry, little man?" Neon: "Save your pathetic insults for later, fool." (*Saber-X's eyes begin to glow. He raises both hands into the air, and sends ten screaming lightning bolts from the sky, impacting Deathwalker's mind and body with great force.*) (*laughs*) Arbiter: "Your anger does nothing to me. Even emotion is negated by Balance. Therefore you cannot hurt me, because your attacks are fueled by anger. Neon: "You do not know that. I was not in immense anger when I hit you with that lightning; it took an incredible amount of concentration and peacefulness when creating that attack. It was necessary in order to ensure maximum connection with the elements....here...surrounding me. The anger you felt was the firepower within me, as well as the fire absorbed from Hero, which was being contained inside me." Arbiter: "But the anger still exists. As long as you are motivated to defeat me, you show emotion, no matter how subtle. Therefore, you cannot hurt me if you are motivated to do so. That is an example of the power that comes with Balance." "Very well," says Saber-X. "Since you have emotion now, I will wait and see the effect it has on your ability to fight." (*Saber-X waits for Deathwalker to make a move, taunting him with his hand.*) Arbiter: "If I wasn't shielded by Balance, I would say that only a fool would fall for a taunt like that. Opponents who do that are goading their adversaries into a trap of their own devising." (*Arbiter pauses*) Arbiter: "I see you are letting go of your anger." Neon: "I'm still waiting." (*Storm clouds begin to dissipate.*) Secret: Hee-Hee. -Watches- Neon: I'm not angry Deathwalker. I'm only showing you the full extent of my power. -The aura grows and the ground begins to shake- Arbiter: "...if you are not angry, what motivates you to defeat me?" Hero: Justice. -Hero Forever shoots a massive wave of fire at Deathwalker- Arbiter: "And yet, you have emotion because you are motivated to kill me. Therefore, your attacks do nothing." (*Arbiter pauses*) Arbiter: "Ah, Hero...Valerie... just a match waiting to be extinguished under my heel." Secret: Hee-Hee. Go Deathwalker go! Hee-Hee. Hero: Fine, then. What am I supposed to do? -Sits down, glaring at Deathwalker- (*Saber-X laughs and calls Deathwalker a coward*) Neon: If you are so powerful in this form, having obtained the power of Balance, why not attack? -Speaks to Saber in his mind- Secret: Is it not obvious, Saber? Hee-Hee. Arbiter: "...because I have just had a change of heart." Neon: Then why did you want to fight me and Hero? Arbiter: "...just now, I have had a change of heart. Join me, Saber. Help me eradicate these evil worlds." (*Snaps his fingers- black mist forms, and Saber's closest friend appears on the battlefield.*) (*Saber-X has a surprised look on his face for a brief second, quickly replaced by a look of confidence.*) Neon: "Really? And what happens if I don't join you, which would be the dumbest thing I could ever do?" Davis: "...I have joined him. I will help him destroy the corruption in this world, as he calls it." Arbiter: "Smart choice." (*Turns to Saber*) Arbiter: "...and what is your choice?" (*Saber-X is shocked.*) Neon: "No," he says softly. "What have you done?" Davis: "...please Saber...no, Parker... If you don't join him, he won't be needing me anymore........." (*Saber-X can't help but express a slight look of emotional pain on his face. Then, he stands still.*) Neon: "You win, Arbiter.........................." Secret: Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. (*Arbiter raises an eyebrow in suspicion*) Secret: Hm... Hee-Hee. (*Saber-X looks closely at his friend. Then, Saber-X's body jumps, as if woken up from a bad dream. Saber-X launches a blue fire blast straight at Deathwalker with one swift kick across the air, intending to surround him.*) -Decides to go into Deathwalker's mind to speak to him instead- Secret: Hee-Hee. (*Arbiter staggers back from the force of the attack. There is a flash of black and the illusion is gone. Davis stands there, dazed and confused.*) Arbiter: "...So you saw right through my little illusion. Well done, Saber. You have a stronger mind than many of the others... but no matter. What interests me is that you were able to hit me... (*pauses*) Arbiter: ...this cannot be possible. (*looks up*) Arbiter:I will find the flaw and perfect it... after I eliminate you and Hero." (*eyes glow with a silver radiance*) Secret: Yes... Kill them... Hee-Hee. (*Saber-X's eyes shine blue as well, and casts a high-velocity energy ray from a distant meteor above the Earth straight at Deathwalker's chest.*) -Hero Forever, having already unlocked her true power, sprints forward, attempting to ram Deathwalker- Hero: HERE I COME!! (*Deathwalker's eyes flash. A dimensional hole tears apart the fabric of space. The ground cracks and tears apart as it is pulled into the widening hole.*) (*Deathwalker is blasted back several hundred yards from Hero's fire impact and Saber-X's energy ray. Saber-X creates a huge tornado to reverse the effect on the dimensional hole, preventing the hole from sucking in the objects it needs to exist.*) (*Deathwalker gets up. The tornado dissapates as air gets pulled into the hole.*) Arbiter: "You do not have the power to manipulate space-time". (*Stretches his hand out- the ground begins to crack and spit fire*) Secret: Where's the death?! Hm... Hee-Hee. M-NUva: -Im bored. The secret said I should join. It should be fun....I walk into the middle of the battle field and stand there. Heros will win. I am one so I will not lose! Hero: Heroes always win........except in AP English. M-NUva: I Know!!! (*Arbiter blows apart the ground as it is pulled into the dimensional hole. The dimensional hole grows to an enormous size, swallowing anything within it's range, including Arbiter, Saber, Hero, and M-NUva. They appear in a strange, empty world.*) (*Saber-X smiles*) Neon: "Ah.......once again, Deathwalker rears his ugly head away from battle, avoiding combat....and M-Nuva, I see you have joined the battle." Arbiter: "What foolishness are you talking about, Saber? I am standing right here before you." (*Pauses while everyone looks at him.*) Arbiter: "Welcome...to my new universe. This is the very foundation for the new, uncorrupted worlds which I shall create." (*The dimensional hole opens up, ejecting matter, forming it into planetoids.*) Hero: You think you can really stop corruption this way?! (*Arbiter becomes solemn, while the raging vortex swirls behind him. Hero's words obviously had an effect on his mind.*) Arbiter:"...what better way is there?" "Now you show up," says Saber. (*Observes Deathwalker's virtually blank universe*) Neon: "You're insane; you have no right to possess the powers you have right now. The current condition of the universe is always meant to stay that way..." (*Arbiter speaks, a fiery anger suppressed by his soft, collected voice*) Arbiter: "...do not presume to lecture me about what right i have. And you are wrong- the universe that you normally live in constantly expands, as stars, planets, and other celestial bodies die and are reborn. But this is an entirely different universe- A universe with four dimensions, just like the old one-modeled for the survival of the new races." "Not what I meant," says Saber-X coolly. "I am well aware that the universe is ever expanding. I'm saying....that you need not interfere with its existences of life spread across galaxies." Arbiter: "...I have every right." (*A planet the approximate size of earth begins to form, far off in the sky above them, overshadowing the battlefield.*) Neon: "You're wrong." Arbiter: "Even if i was, it is too late to turn back back now. Not after all that has happened..." Hero: Deathwalker! You can't do this! -Hero Forever's hands catch fire- Secret: Hee-Hee. This is great. -Speaks to Deathwalker in his mind- Secret: Kill them... Kill them now... Hero: No! Just kill Secret! -Hero Forever smiles- (*Arbiter ignores Secret*) Arbiter: "...I can, and I must." (*pauses*) Arbiter: "You remind me so much of her, before she died." -Hero Forever's eyes widen- Hero: Who, Deathwalker? Did you lose a loved one? (*Arbiter realizes he has said too much*) Arbiter: "...no matter. You are my enemy...not one I reveal my personal secrets too. Therefore, I must dispatch you, Saber, and M-NUva." (*The ground begins to crack and reform- stone pillars shoot out of the ground, craters dig themselves into the surface, as meteors bombard the planet Arbiter and the others are standing on*) Arbiter: "This planet has begun the process of terraformation. Soon, it shall be a new planet, capable of sustaining new life." Hero: Did you lose someone important to you in the great war on your planet? Is that why you're doing this? -Hero Forever walks towards Deathwalker- Arbiter: "Your pity does nothing for me. I cannot falter now." (*a fire begins to burn in Arbiter's eyes*) Arbiter: "Let us stop talking and end this already. You three threaten the fate of the new Paradise. Prepare yourselves. The fight starts. Now." "Now we're getting somewhere," remarked Saber-X. (*Ignites lightsaber*) "Draw, if you will." -Hero Forever summons her fire sword- Hero: We won't let you do this, Deathwalker! Arbiter: "We? But this is interesting! Are you three teaming up to defeat me?" (*Arbiter steps forward towards his adversaries*) M-NUva stands and listens not saying anything. "I never said that there was a 'we'," Saber-X replied. "But if that's what it takes to bring you down and prevent you from corrupting this universe, then so be it." M-Nuva smiles. This will be alot of fun then. -Hero Forever stands by M-Nuva, a fellow hero, and waits for Deathwalker to make a move- Bring it... (*Arbiter's morale returns*) "So, then, try to hit me." (*Arbiter raises his hand. A passing swarm of meteors stops, and hurtles toward them. Arbiter charges at them in the chaos at near light-speed, almost invisible*) -M-Nuva is the first to react. He uses the power of light and guards Saber-x and Hero but stays out and chases after Deathwalker. "You two think of of a plan. I will distract him!" then cloaks himself with invisibility. "Let me know when you are done!" "I've got this covered," says Saber-X, as he shoots powerful blasts of air and lightning out of both hands, extinguishing the fiery speed of the meteors and disintegrating them. Then, using his incredible speed, he concentrates and slows the world down, where he sees Deathwalker running toward him, as if at normal time. Good job. When you are ready lets double team. Returns to the barrier with Hero and Saber-X. (*Deathwalker rams into Saber-X with the force of a battleship. within that same second, he bounces off and slams into M-Nuva, then Hero. Each fly off fifty yards from where they previously stood. With the blink of an eye, Arbiter shreds apart the earth-sized planet above them and it hurtles down toward the battlefield*) (*Saber-X groans, then slowly gets up. Then, he uppercuts Deathwalker across the face, causing him to fly out of control towards the crumbling planet*) (*Transfers energy to M-NUva, allowing him to run at the speed of light along with Saber.*) -Hero Forever is enveloped in a fiery blaze and charges towards Deathwalker with her sword drawn- Haaa! -M-NUva using the advantage of the energy using light pulls all three fighters together. If we are to defeat him it will not be by attacking him one on one. M-Nuva creates a powerful light barrier and grabs both Saber-X's and Hero's hands and concentrates. Help me make this attack more powerful by adding your own element to this. M-Nuva starts by creating a fast and powerful hurricane. (*Arbiter takes Hero's flame and telekinetically transfers it into the hurricane, knowing that it cannot hurt him.*) (*Saber-X shoots a quick electric ray with one finger at Deathwalker's head, stunning the neurons in his brain, causing him to briefly lose focus. Saber-X rejoins with M-NUva, as electricity, flames, plasma, neon, and other forms of bright energy flow in the direction of M-NUva and his hurricane.*) Good. By joining hands we are combining energy to make us more powerful. M-Nuva starts moving hurricane closer to Deathwalker. Hee-Hee. This is so nice. Perhaps, Deathwalker... Do you need help? Hee-Hee. Come on guys! We can do it! -Hero Forever augments the fire aura, adding power to the tri-fecta of energy- "You three are quite annoying." (*Begins to draw energy from Balance*) "Saber first." (*Deathwalker runs into the hurricane, unaffected by the gale, grabs Saber, and hurls him several miles into the air. Jumping up to meet him, Arbiter unleashes about a thousand punches and kicks in one second, each imbibed with light energy. Finally, Arbiter grabs him, falling, and smashes into the ground, creating a huge crater at the point of impact. All happens in about ten seconds*) Deathwalker... Allow me to use my powers through you... Together... We could... Annihilate them... Hee-Hee. "No..." (*suddenly, Arbiter feels a cold power emanating from his body- TheSecret has merged his conscious with Arbiter*) "What are you doing...?" Wow! We could take out Deathwalker and The Secret at one time! Let's do it! -Hero Forever smiles- -Talks through Deathwalker- Hee-Hee. Silly mortals of foolishness... WE shall destroy you... Not possible to take us down! Hee-Hee. -Allows Deathwalker to talk next- "...I will do what I must." (*Saber-X lies on the ground and groans, stretching out his hand toward M-NUva.*) M-NUva looks around. Walks toward Saber-X and helps him up. "Do not be overconfident Hero. The Secret and Deathwalker combo is a powerful and near invincible combo. Think and act carefully." Helps Saber by adding splints to where they are needed. Looks around with sorrow in his eyes. (*After Saber-X is healed, he springs off his back and lands on his feet.*) "Thank you," is his soft reply. "Now we'll have to try something more subtle, and work together in order to hold these two maniacs back." -M-Nuva nods his head at Saber-X and the two head toward Deathwalker, grab his arms, throw him at the ground, and slam into him at the same time. Then they both grab Deathwalker's arms and stomp on his legs and keep them there to immobilize him. "Why have you done this! Why destroy everything!" M-Nuva yells at the two he once called friends. (*M-NUva feels a tap on his shoulder. Arbiter is standing right behind him. Arbiter punches M-NUva across the face with a punch that would've killed any normal man. Three Arbiters are standing behind him*) -Talks through Deathwalker- M-Nuva you fool... Destroy everything? That's not what I want... Hee-Hee. (*Saber-X draws out his lightsaber and manages to dice Deathwalker's hand.*) (*The Arbiter whose hand was sliced off fades. All of the Arbiters raise their hands- the beam from Saber's lightsaber begins to curve back toward Saber.*) Hee-Hee. -Enhances some of Deathwalker's powers, makes the lightsaber curve back faster- -Hero Forever shoots fire at the lightsaber, attempting to stop it before it hits Saber- No! -M-NUva face shows much sorrow. Why does this have to happen...I don't want this fight to end like this. M-Nuva, using his power of wind, floats up to the sky and starts watching the fight. Transfers energy to Hero and Saber. "Cut off the source." (*Deathwalker erects an invisible energy barrier around M-NUva, stopping the flow of energy. Any energy type that touches it is destroyed, defying the laws of Physics.*) -Hero Forever looks up to the skies- M-Nuva! We need your help! (*Saber-X chuckles.*) "What a pathetic attempt." (*Stuns Deathwalker with another quick electricity bolt to the head, as his blade straightens, and deactivates his weapon for better future use. Then he kicks Deathwalker from the top down, slicing air molecules and driving him into the lower lithosphere.*) Hee-Hee. -When Saber stuns Deathwalker, I take the electricity and store it for extra power for Deathwalker to use later- (*Deathwalker merely laughs*) "Don't you foolish mortals get it? You cannot hurt me. You cannot stun me. Your attacks hit me and do nothing. Why then, do you exhaust yourselves fighting? The time has come." (*The planet completes it's terraformation. The skies above turn blue as water and vegetation spring forth.*) (*Saber-X listens to Deathwalker protest miles below the surface of the battlefield, then jumps up into the skies to meet M-NUva, and floats in a protective shield.*) "I expected that you wouldn't be harmed." Saber-X says. "But you're still sitting in quite a big hole down there." (*Arbiter laughs again*) "You are such an idiot, Saber. Yes I am in the hole down there. But I'm also all around you... I am the ground you walk on, the air you breathe. I have become one with this universe. (*An Arbiter teleports into the shield that he erected around M-NUva earlier with Saber now in it*) Now that you are within this shield, you are vulnerable." (*snaps his fingers- Several explosions hundreds of times stronger than a nuclear bomb go off in the shield. The shield destroys energy that touches it's edges, so it is contained within the shield. Saber, M-NUva, and the Arbiter shadow are subjected to blasts capable of tearing apart entire planets*) Deathwalker...I can't let you do this. -Hero Forever walks towards Deathwalker with her fire sword in her hand- (*Arbiter's tone loosens*) "Why do you not understand?" You're the one who doesn't understand, Deathwalker. Can't you see? You've been corrupted yourself. What righteousness can there possibly be in killing innocent people? "They are not innocent. They are the ones who are corrupted. I am actually being merciful in destroying them myself rather than letting them destroy themselves." (*The shield that Saber, M-NUva, and the Arbiter shadow were in dissipates and all three fall to the ground*) -Hero Forever shakes her head- No, Deathwalker. You've lost your ability to distinguish the innocent from the corrupt. Take a good look at what your doing. How could you possibly think it virtuous? (*Saber-X pushes a down a strong blast of air. He and M-NUva land gently on the ground.*) Hee-Hee! -Saber begins losing his sight as I try entering his mind- "Get out, Secret. You have no business here...." (*Saber-X's mind begins to spin*) "The battle is over...." Hee-Hee. Your mind bores me anyways... "Hero, I know the difference between guilt and innocence. I have spared the innocent in the past. I only destroy what is guilty- and the fact that humans possess such a flawed mind that allows them to enter the atrocity of war...makes them deserve extermination." But silly Saber... You can't get me out... Hee-Hee. Besides... I just want to play... -Saber's mind all of the sudden stops spinning- Now... How about I reveal a secret... Hee-Hee. (*Saber-X sighs and decides to listen*) You're a villain, Hee-Hee. M-Nuva and Hero will just dispose of you once you three are done with us. IF you ever defeat us... You will die at their hand.... Hee-Hee. -Secret leaves Saber's mind and goes back to Arbiter's mind- -M-NUva stands next to saber and calls for hero to come. When I die in this fight I do not wish to die alone. We cant hurt him, we cannot stun him, we cants do anything. This battle is lost. But we must give it our all. Reaches one hand to saber and one to hero. (*There is a dark flash. One Arbiter stands before them. They can tell it's the real one. He speaks with seriousness in his voice.*) "And besides, even if what I'm doing is right or wrong, it is too late for me to turn back now.*) -M-NUva nods his head. I will accept my fate with my friends at my side. Looks at the ground with sorrow. -Hero Forever walks over to M-Nuva- It's never too late, Deathwalker. You have the power to stop what you're doing. All you have to do is...forgive. "We failed to see that Deathwalker was invincible, having obtained his new power. But we must try, at least briefly, to prevent him from causing any more damage..." Saber-X stands solemnly. "You don't understand. I cannot stop. Your worlds will only be saved by my final, dying breath." Hee-Hee. Kill them. We need to get rid of these annoyances... Hee-Hee. Deathwalker, you have to believe me and trust me. Don't do this. You threaten the very cause you stand for. -Hero Forever sheds a tear- "I cannot stop. My life is tied to this universe. The only way to destroy this universe before it destroys yours is to kill me." What are you waiting for? -Having combined with Arbiter's conscious, I force only his arm to lift into the air- Hee-Hee. If you're not going to kill them... I will! "No........" (*having combined with Secret's conscious, I force him to put my arm down*) Arbiter! We're getting no where... -Hero Forever turns to M-Nuva- We have to stop him. Even if we...have to die in the process. (*Changing his tone again*) "You still don't see? Very well. All you are is an obstacle. I shall dispatch of you three quickly." (*Arbiter begins to charge up his final, lethal attack. But just before he can strike the three heroes, the heroes are engulfed within a strange white force field and teleported out of battle to an unknown location.*) (*Arbiter mutters*) "What in- oh. No matter. It is too late for them to stop me."